The One I Love
by MusicJBGirl
Summary: Based on both of their lives as they struggle with their feelings for eachother. A really short oneshot about Hannily! This is a TRIAL to see if people like it, if you do, please let me know so that I can work on making a much longer story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt of writing a fanfiction... So I would loooove it if you would comment about how you find this story, what's good about it and what isn't, I wanna know everything that is written bad so that I can change that and I wanna know what is good so that I can keep doing it that way , so please! If i get enough comments from people who wanna have a longer story, I will write a much longer one, it's just a trial to see how it works out! thanks! I LOOOVEE HANNILY!

* * *

Hanna's POV

I hear the ringing sound that tells me to step in the funny-smelling classroom, filled with an unknown but not so old teacher, old friends that I haven't talked to in awhile, just some boring people who you've never talked to, and of course my bff Mona!  
Since we two became besties, this was the day we looked forward to, after transitioning from super nerdy and uncool people to fashionista's who will soon be the it-girls of the whole school, maybe even the whole town...

Curious about the reactions from all the people that always looked at me like hefty hanna, I walk in and completely lose the sight of everyone in this room along with the sounds of "OMG" and "Is that hanna?".  
The one thing I'm setting my eye on right now is a beautiful brown haired girl, also a used-to-be best friend of mine...  
As she looks at me with her shy but beautiful smile, I'm starting to feel an old but familiar feeling in my stomach ...  
I can't believe what I'm thinking but the thought of not wanting the extreme make-over to be the only thing to change this year, hits me incredibly hard ...

Emily Fields ,The only pers... -girl who can make my knees go weak...

Emily's POV

As I'm entering the classroom, I look around and see a familiar girl walking in front of me.

"Aria?!", I say as I look at her in disbelief.

"Emily!",she yells and hugs me in a tight embrace. "Oh my god, it's been so long!" "How are you?".

"I'm great, thanks. But how was it in Iceland for a YEAR?" I ask as we're both sitting down next to eachother.

"Well it was... Is that Hanna?!" She moves her eyes, pointing at a blonde familiar girl. Before letting our mouths fall open, we both whisper "Wow" at the same time.

As I'm thinking about how beautiful and hot she looks, she sets her eyes on me and just stares. While I can see her cheaks turn lightly red, I smile at her and begin to feel a little bit nervous, and an old familiar feeling that I can describe as having butterflies. I think back to the days when we were all friends and I couldn't get that feeling away when I was with Hanna. I always thought I had a thing for Ali, but now I realise that it wasn't Alison who I was looking at with strong feelings... It was Hanna Marin. And she's gonna be the it-girl of the whole school, I need to talk to her right now... I can't resist somene who's that hot and perfect.

As I'm standing up, she looks at me with a combination of lust and desire in her eyes, probably just like I have at the moment. Just as she is in the motion of standing up, I hear the teacher pronounce his name. "Hi, everyone. My name is Mister Fitz and I'm your new teacher, sit down everyone, please!" I do as he says and so does Hanna.

While looking directly in Aria's direction, he brings out "Holy crap". Aria looks up, obviously confused and overwhelmed while the two just stare at eachother in disbelief. I think everyone in this room would agree with me that something's obviously wrong. As I totally forget about the rush of emotions coming over me a few minutes ago, I feel the touch of a soft, warm hand on my arm. "Hey, Em. Looking good" I turn around and look straight into 2 beautiful blue eyes.

The rush is back again and this time I don't know if I will ever lose that feeling again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! And I also forgot to mention that my mothertongue isn't English, so I'm terribly sorry if I make mistakes, please let me know if I do ! It means so much to me! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's Pov

While sitting on a bench outside of school, I'm listening to Spencer,who's talking about Alison and all the memories we shared with her.

Even though it's been a year since she disapeared, I can't believe that she actually may be dead. Alison was the one person who could make us feel bad enough to tell her all our secrets. "Secrets keep us close..." I whisper while Spencer's still going on about what a laugh we had with her. Hanna, Spencer and Emily have all set their eye on me at this moment.

"...She always told us that", I continued.

"She lied" Spencer says, while looking me right in the eye.

"If they were, why did she never tell us anything about hers?"

"I think she was afraid of someone..." I answer.

Hanna's Pov

What's up with Spencer and Aria? I'm pretty sure Alison's gone, She just left us. She manipulated us for years to get what she wanted, well... Maybe she finally did and didn't wanna have anything to do with us anymore, so she just ran of.

Right now Im sitting at a table on some bench outside school. While my 2 friends are still arguing about Ali, I'm staring right in front of me ... How can anybody be so beautiful? She's got a perfect tanned skin, amazing and sexy hair and the most beautiful eyes in the whole world.

As Im looking up and down her body, she turns her gaze right into my direction. At this very moment, we're looking eachother right in the eyes, seeing how lovingly and nervously she looks at me. As I'm feeling my cheeks turn red and my knees go weak, I get interrupted by Spencer.

" What's up with you guys? Did you two secretely hook up or something?" "What?"

Aria looks us rights in the eyes as she brings out "Yeah, you two look like two lovebirds who just found eachother, is there something going on that we do-"

"What are you talking about?" I hear Emily say. "I'm just surprised how different and..."

"Hot Hanna looks?" Spencer jumps in.

"no! Well... I don't know, I think ... I think that..."

"Relax Emily, you can just say that I'm hot, I'm personally thinking you look sexy as fuck" I spill out, realizing what I have just said.

"Wow, it's even worse than I thought! Can you please just tell us what's going on here?" while hearing Spencer say this I begin to panick and I'm sure I can almost compare to a tomato, feeling how hot my cheeks and the rest of my body are getting...

Emily's Pov

"It's just that everytime I'm with Hanna... I feel a rush coming over me..." She says really shy while looking up at me.

"You're not getting horny because of me, are you?"

"No! That's disgusting..." She says, even though I don't entirely believe her.

"Well, I think I can describe it more as... Butterflies."

* * *

Thanks for reading again!

I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to write this! It's not that I've spent hours on this chapter but school just started this week and I was a little busy, but I'll try to do my best and write much more!

I also seem to think this chapter isnt as good as the first one, but I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys! First of all I wanna thank all of you for the good comments, it really means a lot to me to know that I'm not doing this for nothing and that you spend your time for me! This time I tried really hard to make you like this story even more. I made it as long as possible, but you can still ask to make it longer, it will take a much longer time to make it, but Im up for it. I had no idea that this would be so appreciated as it is, so I'm very grateful for you guys, if you have anything to ask,to say or if you have any ideas you need to give, Just do! Xoxo , Jana :)

* * *

Emily's POV

Why am I sitting on this freaking chair?  
All I'm doing at the moment is staring at the girl that could've been mine if the stupid bell rang just 2 minutes later. I told her I loved her, I told her I felt something... And all that that she return was a stare, not JUST a stare, a look that told me that she was feeling the exact same thing.  
She was going to say something to me, something that would've changed everything...  
I could've been home at this moment, if she told me she loved me too, I would've just skipped school and go to my place.  
We would've made up and be IN LOVE... But no! That stupid bell had to ring, of course.  
She got distracted by the sound and didn't knew what to do.  
I know she loves me, I just know it! I can see it at the way she looks at me. While wanting to rase my hand and ask to go to the ladysroom, I'm hearing the english teacher anounce someting

"So, next week we're going to New York, if you guys didn't forget."

What? New York... I totally forgot about that! OMG I'm so busy with other stuff, other 'hot' stuff... That I totally forgot about that.

"So, to freshen up your memories... We're leaving to the airport monday morning at 8AM, make sure to be here at 7.30!"

Imagine me in a hotel room in New York, with Hanna under the same roof, maybe even the same bed.  
While a smile is forming across my face, I stick up my hand in the air, right before Mr Fitz points at me.

"I have a question, Mr Fitz..."

" Yeah, sure. What do you wanna know?"

" Are we sleeping with classmates, and can we pick with who we're sharing a room with?"

" Yes, you will all sleep with one more classmate together in a room, but don't get your expectations too high, boys and girls are seperated, OK?"  
He gets laughs and giggles in return.

"Ok thanks, Mr Fitz"

I say, right before watching at Hanna, sitting a few seats infront of me. She looks back at me as she asks

" When will you give us our rooms?"

"Well I have some sheets with me..." He answers, while grabbing a few of his desk.  
"...And it shows with who you're sharing rooms with and some rules you'll have to follow when we're there. You will get to see the rooms when we're in the hotel." He gives a pile of sheets to everyone on the front row, later to be passed on to the other students.

"Ok, so don't be late on monday, and have a great weekend, everyone!" The teacher says while hearing the sound of a ringing bell.

As I'm standing up while gathering my things, I run into someone, wich causes her books that she was holding, to drop on the floor.  
While I bend down to pick up her belongings, Hanna looks up at me with a friendly smile.  
I return her books, right before she leans in close to me and whispers something in my ear.

"According to this sheet, we're going to share a room together, so we can talk about what you said to me earlier. If talking is what you wanna be doing, at least." She steps backwards while giving me a sexy look, followed with a wink.

I'm just standing there, watching her leave while I'm frozen in place. Did she really just said that, or was I just imagening it?  
While re-thinking what she just said, I can't help but imagine all the things we could do if we are alone...In the same room, same bed. I'm feeling weak and powerless, and know that I have to take my chances or otherwise I wouldn't be able to live anymore...

I run out of class, trying to chase Hanna and react on the stuff she just said, but I get stopped when storming out by Spencer.

"Who are you sharing a room with, Em?" She asks me with a grin on her face while keeping me in place.

"Spence, please don't tease me, Ok?" I react while watching Hanna walk further and further away from us.  
Just as she's about to turn around a corner, she turns around and gives me a devilish look.

"I'm just saying, you're looking really desperate at the moment." Spencer answers while turning her gaze into Hanna's direction. Right after Hanna's finally out of sight, I spill my guts to my friend.

"Okay, Okay. I admit it, I'm having fantasies about us because we're sleeping together in New York. I just... I can't help it, she's just too freaking attractive!"

"Alright...But by sleeping, do you mean as in really just sleeping in the same room or 'sleeping together' as in sharing a bed together and... you know...?"

"Well, honestly... I think you already know the answer, Spence."

"So, basically what you're saying is that you're sexually attracted to one of my best friends?"

"Well..."

"You know what, don't answer that question. I mean if you're in love with her, I accept it and so does Aria. It shouldn't matter if you're in love with a girl or a boy, love is love you know?"

"Yeah but it isn't that that I'm worried about... It's more because it's Hanna, you know, our best friend."

"Em, are you deaf or something cuz I'm pretty sure I said 'Love is love'" She says jokingle while looking at me with a friendly and honest smile.

"Thanks Spence, it really means a lot to me, hearing you say that" I return the smile.

"We love you for who you are, not who you date, Em. But... you're actually making me pretty curious, I mean how long has this been going on?"

"I guess it started when we became best friends.  
I always felt those butterflies in my stomach when I saw her, wich I still do.  
One day, when Alison was still with us, we had a little moment.  
Not like a kiss or anything, but a moment I really knew I loved her.  
She went to my house and we talked about stuff at school and we had a great laugh.  
When it was getting later, I turned on the tv and shortly after that, she fell asleep in my arms.  
I felt myself getting warmer at the motion of her breathing in my arms with her eyes closed.  
All I felt that night, was pure love and desire. Since that day on, I've never been able to look at Hanna as just a friend.  
And I've tried several times to make a move on her, but I'm just too scared of the reaction I'll get.  
All I know is I'd have to take my chance in New York, otherwise I'll be miserable for the rest of my life."

"Wow, this sounds really serious, Em. You must really like her."

"I'm in love with her, Spence. And this time I think she might feel the same too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to write this one! You know...LOTS of school=LOTS of homework=NO fanfic fun-time ! :( but I did my best,so hope you'll like it! LOTS OF LOVE, Jana xoxx

* * *

Hanna's POV

It's saturday morning, Just 2 days away from what seems to be a very good week.

I don't think I've ever dreamed about kissing and touching Emily as hard as I did tonight.

I just...I'm so excited!

I pick up my phone from my nightstand and search for Aria's number.

"Hey, Aria!"

"Hanna? Why are you calling me at this time in the morning?"

As I realise that I was so excited about New York that I forget to check what time it is, I look back to my alarm clock on my nightstand.

5:47 AM.

"Shit, sorry Aria! I'm so excited about something I need to tell you. But I guess you were pretty busy with sleeping, so you won't be able to talk to me right now, are you?"

"No, I'm not but what do you say if me, Spencer and Emily come over later?"

I feel myself shiver while hearing that name.

"Okay, but you don't need to contact Emily, I uhm... I guess she's headed to swim practice today, so..."

"Really, Hanna? On a saturday?" Of course, you idiot.

"But it's okay, I'll just contact Spencer and we'll be there at 3, okay? "

"Okay! And I hope you sleep tight Aria, sorry!"

"It's nothing, thanks!"

While still laying in my bed, I fall a sleep, dreaming a bit more of that special week...

Spencer's POV

I need to do something.

I'm just sitting here, without any homework to be completed.

When reaching the absolute point of boredness, I walk upstairs going on my way to pack my stuff for New York.

Just as I reach out for my door, I hear the sound of my cellphone telling me that I got a new message.

Hey,Spence.

Tonight I got a crazy call from Hanna, at 5 AM!

She said she's excited about something she can't keep to herself. Okay if we stop by at 3 at Hanna's?

Sure, I was bored anyway.

A few second later I get a response from Aria that it is normal for me to get bored when I don't need to do homework and that we'll see eachother later. She also texted that Emily didn't have to be phoned, cuz she didn't have to come anyway.

Right after that message, I get another one, this time not from Aria. I look at the sender and it says: unknown.

Wonder who that could be?

Hmm... How come Emily isn't invited to your secret meeting?

I thought you were friends... Or doesn't she belong with you anymore, after finding a much better 'friend'? See yourself...

Under that line, i find a link called 'open attachement'

I'm confused by what this means click on it.

On my screen right now, shows a picture of Emily and some other girl kissing. In the background I see a really familiar house, Alison Dilaurentis' house.

What? It's impossible that Emily could've lied to me about Hanna at school, right?

But what is she doing with that one? Did she find someone else?

"Hey Han!"

I say while seeing her open the door for me.

"Come in, Spence"

She say as she keeps the door open, waiting for me to walk further.

"So... What's on your mind that you wanted to talk to us about?"

She looks at me, while I see her cheeks turn a bit more pink.

"Well uhm..."

She answers while sitting down on the sofa in her living room and letting me do the same thing.

"It's kinda... Well... I wanted to confess something to you guys because something, someone..."

Ding dong!

She stops what she was saying and jumps up, on her way to the front door.

While I hear her say Aria's name and hear her talk to her, I'm thinking about that I'm almost 100 procent sure that she's invited us to confess her feelings for Emily.

I see Aria wall her way towards me, followed by Hanna.

"Hey, Spence. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. But what was that hot teacher stuff that was going on yesterday?"

She looks at me, trying to fake a confused look.

"Hot teacher? I have... Uhm... No idea what you're talking about, Spence."

"oohw, come on!" Hanna sighs.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was imagining you and...and... Whateve his name is, together."

"No they weren't! And by the way, his name's Ezz...-Mister Fitz!"

"Wait, hold on a minute" I announce.

"What did you just say his name was?"

"uhm...Mr Fitz?"

"No...a little bit before that ?"

"... Ezra?" She confesses.

"I knew it!" Hanna screams without hiding her enthousiasm.

Me and Aria stare at eachother, right before giving Hanna a 'what the hell?' face .

"What? I think making out with teachers is superhot"

"Okaaaaayyyy... But we didn't make out there, soo"

"So you 2 are seriously a couple?"

I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know it will turn out very bad if you keep seeing him, right?"

"I know it's so wrong, but... I just can't help it, okay?"

"So cute for you to say that "

Hanna says while smiling happily. "How did you 2 fell in love? Were you just looking into your book and when he saw it, he thought you'd be his slave or did it go differently?"

"Hanna?! And, no... we didn't met like that, we met in a bar."

"A bar?"

"Yes, a bar. I was talking about how much I love writing and about how many things we got in common."

"Really? And you didn't do anything else?"

"Well, actually..."

"Aria!" I warn her. "You know you're soo gonna get in trouble when your friends find out about this!"

"Spence, I know this is one of the most stupid things I've ever done, but I just can't stop loving him this much! It kills me"

After taking all this information in, I suddenly remember why we're actually here.

"Talking about love... I thought we were here for you're secret, Hanna, not Aria's"

"Well... Who said it was a secret, I just told you I was excited"

"Yeah, at 5 in the morning" Aria jumps in.

"Well... It's just kinda hard to explain..."

"aaww come on! Just tell us that you're walking head over heels over Emily already!"

Oops... Did I just say that out loud?

I look at my 2 friends and see one of them in a little shock and one of them turning abviously red and shy ...I gues you can guess wich face is who's...


End file.
